There has conventionally been known a battery box that includes inside a spring-like negative electrode as electrode terminal member made of a single wire. Since the spring-like negative electrode is fixed to a concave-shaped housing unit of the battery box, the negative electrode can cope with strong contact force of a dry battery inserted therein.
The spring-like negative electrode tends to get deformed due to impact thereon, and the like. Despite this tendency, replacement of the negative electrode has not been carried out easily; the negative electrode is fixed to the housing unit.